Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x = 4$
Answer: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}} = 1$ $x = 1$